L'Histoire d'une Vie
by Joey-Oxane
Summary: A Travers ma Première Fiction, Vous verrez l'aventure d'une jeune femme au sein de la Easy compagnie. Vous découvrirez Le Lien indestructible qui Se Créera au fil des horreurs encourut, mais aussi des moments de complicité.. Nul en Résumé, Sorry !
1. Chapter 1

_C_hapitre 1: Le Commencement.

_ A, Notre chère Currahee va beaucoup me manquer. Fis le sergent Guarnere.

Tous les soldats autour de la table acquiescèrent. Et dire que demain nous quittons le camp Toccoa, ce camp nous ayant formés, qui nous a fait souffrir et jurer, mais ce camp qui nous a surtout soudé. Je pris congé suivie de près par Toye, Joseph Toye. Lors de mon arrivée au camp, il m'avait tout de suite protégé comme un grand frère l'aurait fait. Parallèlement à lui, les autres gars de la compagnie n'osaient ni me parler, ni me faire confiance. On m'avait d'ailleurs accusée rapidement d'espionnage ou je ne sais pas trop quoi. Ma présence avais d'abord surpris puis agacée ces hommes. Seul le bel Américain Toye, alors âgé de 20 ans à cet période essayait de créer des liens avec moi, aussi bien en me parlant, qu'en se mettant avant pendant les exercices de formations et autres cours théoriques. Étant une grande gueule appréciée de la compagnie, il m'avait aidé à prouver ma vraie valeur, mon intégration au sein de la compagnie est grâce à lui. Nous étions maintenant tellement soudés, que nous aurions pus donner notre vie pour épargnée celle d'un de nos camarades, confidents, frères.

Je m'étais engagée dans l'armée pensant être simple secrétaire, ou encore dans un poste occupé par une femme.. Cependant, lorsqu'un sergent proclama qu'un nouveau concept voyait le jour, et que, chaque soldat le formant toucherait une prime de 50$ en plus pour prise de risque , je sauta sur l'occasion, puisque je voulais payer les soins médicaux de ma mère atteinte d'une leucémie. On nous dirigea alors en colonne jusqu'à des camions spéciaux. Devant le mien, une dame bien portante avec une voix aigus, relevée notre identité. Lorsqu'elle me vit, un rire nerveux s'échappa d'entre ses dents pointus. Elle me poussa vers le côté et me demanda de patienter. Elle héla un sergent qui passait non loin. Il était grand, brun, avec deux orbes d'un bleu profond, il arriva, pris connaissance du problème et après m'avoir sourit me tourna plusieurs fois autour.

_ Bon, elle a du potentiel; faites la monter dans ce camion avec les autres, on verra si elle est acceptée et si elle mérite vraiment sa place. On a besoin de soldat pour cette guerre, quel que soit leur sexe. Puis d'un pas léger, il s'éloigna, sifflotant.

La femme releva alors mes informations et m'incita à prendre place sur une banquette. Je posa mon pied sur le caisson et tenta d'attraper une armature en fer pour me hisser à l'intérieur, finalement, ce fut une main qui me vint en aide, je sourit au garçons m'ayant aidé, et scruta le paysage qui commençait à s'éloigner au fur et à mesure que le convoi roulé. Alors que la plupart des gars présents dans ce camion me dévisageait, je me contentais de regarder dehors, me frottant nerveusement les mains. Le trajet dura plusieurs minutes avant que deux hommes en treillis nous fassent descendre et nous escortent jusqu'à des baraquements en bois, comptant chacuns environ 30 lits.. Après quoi nous devions patienter encore et toujours, le poids de la solitude s'abattait lourdement sur mes épaules alors que des petits groupes commençaient à se former, j'étais visiblement leur centre de conversations puisque je surprenais sans cesse des regards en coin et d'autre plutôt interrogateurs.

Un rouquin fit son apparition sur le pas de la porte, et nous ordonna de nous rassembler à l'extérieur afin d'attendre la venue de notre chef de corps, Mr H. Sobel. Après une bonne demi heure sous un soleil de plomb, on pus découvrir, un homme de taille moyenne et typé, avec le visage d'un félin; il passait entre nos rangs, essuyant des rires sinistres après s'être arrêté devant certains hommes du groupe. Et, il arriva devant moi. Ses Pupilles se dilatèrent et il écarta les lèvres me laissant voir une rangée de dents pointus comme cella d'un requin.

_ Tiens donc ! Le sexe faible veut se battre, nous aurons tout vu Messieurs; Vous ne tiendrez pas 2 heures avant de vous prendre une bastoss sur le Front Mademoiselle !

Puis il s'éloigna, riant à gorge déployée. En attendant d'être vraiment sur le front; j'allais menée ma guerre contre lui.

L'heure suivante était consacrée à un topo sur la sécurité, les heures de couvre feu et un tas d'autres choses aussi inutiles qu'ennuyantes. Un soldat derrière moi, le même qui m'avait aidé à grimper dans le camion me murmura:

_ Relax, tout le monde dis qu'il est le plus con des officiers, il le paiera tôt ou tard.

Je fis alors la connaissance de Joe Toye.

Fin de la parenthèse, désormais, Joe me suivait hors du réfectoire, il faisait nuit noire et un vent frais balayé le camp; nous étions juste éclairés par la lumière blafarde des lampadaires. Il alluma une cigarette puis ria nerveusement, je l'écoutais, pensive comme à mon habitude ces derniers temps.

_ Dire que Demain, De nouveaux Biffins connaitrons l'horrible Sobel !

Mais ce que Joe ignorait; c'est Que Sobel ne nous abandonnerait pas, du moins pas tout de suite, il voyagerait à nos côtés durant quelques temps avant d'être transféré au camp de Chilton Foliat pour former, cuisiniers, prêtres et autres personnes qui seront tout de même utiles sur le front aux techniques et formations de combat. Nous marchions en direction de notre baraquement, en chemin, nous croisons les lieutenants Winters et Nixon, des amis de longues dates. Ils sourirent à notre vue et repartirent dans leur conversations qui devait sans doute portée sur notre destination de demain. Une dernière fois nous tournons la poignée du bâtiment E5, une dernière fois nous franchissons son seuil et marchant sur le parquet grinçant. Puis une dernière fois, nous nous glissons dans nos couchettes aussi froide à l'intérieure que la température extérieure. Nous nous sommes endormis en attendant le pénible réveil à 5 heures du matin, pour avancer sur la route de la paix et malheureusement pour certains de la mort..


	2. Chapter 2

_C_hapitre 2

Nous sommes arrivées à Fort Bragg en fin de matinée, le soleil était au zénith et nous devions faire une queue interminable devant le bureau de renseignements, bien que tous les guichets soient ouverts. Après s'être identifiés, il fallait se rendre dans un ancien hangar à avions afin de toucher notre packtage. Lorsque se fut mon tour, l'homme hésita avant de me donner, ma chaîne et mon equipement au complet. Je commençais à m'éloigner avec les gars de ma section lorsque l'homme me rappela, il me tendit une trousse avec une croix rouge, un brassard et plusieurs patchs avec eux aussi la croix rouge. Je regarda ce donateur crédule, et tendit que mes compagnons s'éloignés, déclara:

_ Euh; Il doit y avoir une erreur, c'est quoi tout ça ? Dis-je en lui rendant ces nouvelles fournitures.

_ Vous serez infirmière sur le front. Articula-t-il.

_ Mais ! Il y a une erreur, Je n'ai aucune connaissance médicale ! Ajoutais-je

_Vous aurez des cours, écoutez, ce n'est pas une erreur. Dit-il en s'impatientant?

_ Mais j'ai envie d'aller sur le front moi !

_ Vous y serez ! Trancha-t-il. Et avant que je puisse ajoutais quoi que ce soit, il s'éloigné déjà à grandes foulées.

Je fis demi tour, et rejoigna Joe avec mon nouveau matériel dans les bras, toujours incompréhensive face a ce nouveau «Job». Toye me contemplait en souriant, puis nous nous éloignons tout deux vers nos nouveaux baraquements, plus spacieux, plus éclairés. Je m'appropria un lit, et jeta mes affaires dans la cantine disposée au pied de celui ci. Joe s'installa à côté. Le temps passé et personnes n'arrivaient, jusqu'à ce que Bill arriva en trombe, transpirant et haletant.

_ Mais vous faites quoi la ? On a une réunion dans 5 minutes, c'est à l'opposé de la base !

Toye et moi, nous regardons et d'un bond, sortons du baraquement, il m'attrapa la main et m'entraina au rythme de ses foulées. Tous étaient déjà assis à même le sol écoutant attentivement le monologue du lieutenant Meehan qui esquissa un sourire à notre vue. On s'installa en silence.

Les 3 mois à Fort Bragg furent épuisants, un mélange explosif entre exercices physiques, gymnastique, course et marche de nuit. Nos seuls moment de détente étaient les cours théoriques et bien-sur, après le dernier «Rompez» de la journée. Un soir, le lieutenant Meehan nous fit plier nos parachutes, déplier, et replier de nouveau. Il nous prévint ensuite que les grands sauts étaient pour le lendemain. C'est alors avec des idées pleins la tête que nous partons au réfectoire. Eugène Roe, l'autre Doc m'informa que notre dernier cours médicale obligatoire était pour ce soir. J'avala rapidement mon assiétté, et l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle mise à disposition pour les cours. Les autres docs des autres sections n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Je dois avouer que, grâce à ces cours, Eugène et moi nous étions beaucoup rapprochés, nous étions devenus complémentaires, ce qui crée des petites tensions entre Joe et Eugène. Lors de ce dernier enseignement, nous avons touchés notre vraie trousse de secours composée de plasma, bandages, ciseaux et l'utile morphine etc.. Le tout pesait 5 petits kilos. Le cour pris fin, Eugène et moi nous dirigeons dehors après avoir salués nos camarades, nous parlions des connaissances acquises en si peu de temps lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement et murmura:

_Je te Laisse ici, Guarnere et Joe t'attendent là-bas. Dit-il en hochant du menton vers la direction de mes deux amis.

En effet, dans un coin sombre, on pouvait distingués deux points rouges de cigarettes brulantes faisant ressortir leur deux visages. Je Regarda Eugène, lui sourit et m'excusa. Il devait autant apprécier ma compagnie que moi la sienne. Je lui fis la bise et pris congé pour retrouver les deux fumeurs.

_ Alors, Notre petite Doc est prête à nous soigner ? Ironisa Bill

_ Espérons que je n'aurais pas à le faire.. Soupirais-je tout en touchant le chapelet que ma mère m'avait donné.

Ils restèrent silencieux, la possibilité de les perdre au front me retourné l'estomac, tout trois marchons dans cette silencieuse obscurité en direction des baraquements, pour tenter de trouver le sommeil.

Le saut du lendemain me stressé, je n'arrêtait pas de me retourner encore et toujours dans ma couchette, le temps s'écoulé lentement, trop lentement. Je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps nous nous étions couchés, je me posais d'innombrables questions lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule me faisant sursauter.

_ Allez viens dehors, t'es pas la seule à cogiter.

Je pus reconnaître la voix de Liebgott.

Je me dressa péniblement sur mes pieds et sortit sas bruit sur le pas de la porte. Une bonne quinzaine d'hommes s'y trouvaient déjà, la plupart entrain de fumer en jouant au carte, ou perdus dans leur pensées. Ils se retournèrent, et je pus apercevoir, sur chacuns de leurs uniques visages, le même sourire forcé.


	3. Chapter 3

_Nous avançons en colonne vers les C-47, tous chantent, crient ou bien les deux. Chacuns d'entre nous se posent désormais la même question: Ai-je bien plié ma toile ? Devant moi Bill Guarnere et Joe qui rigolaient bruyamment; en se donnant des bourrades, Eugène derrière moi. Vers 9h30 on nous fit monter dans es avions, je me suis bizarrement retrouvée entre Bill et Joe, surement un coup de ce dernier pour qu'Eugène se tienne à distance.. Arrivés à la bonne altitude, les avions survolèrent la DZ (dropzone) longuement avant qu'un voyant rouge ne s'allume. Pressée, j'étais une des premières debout, Winters me souria._

__Accrochez ! Systématiquement, les 12 hommes du stick accrochèrent leur harnais._

__ Vérifiez ! Juste un prétexte pour toucher le cul du gars de devant. Joe ne se fit pas prier._

__ J'écoute ! S'en suivit la numérotation de 12 à 1._

_Encore quelques minutes à attendre, puis le voyant passa au vert. Winters sauta et tout se passa très vite. Les hommes qui poussent, qui crient. Je me retrouva rapidement devant la porte. Un air frais me parcourut tout le corps. Je lança un pieds dans le vide, je croyais mourir, mes poumons semblaient exploser. Après quelques secondes de descente dans un état comme qui dirait comateux, je vis autour de moi des centaines de voilures dépliées, au bout desquelles, pendaient des hommes semblables à des pantins, criant, chantant, jurant. J'atterris légèrement sur mes pieds, et défit mes sangles. Je me mit en route et aperçut Liebgott non loin. Il me rejoignit en deux trois foulées. Joseph Liebgott était un jeune conducteur de taxi New-yorkais âgé de 23 ans, il était juif, et pour cela, il éprouvait une haine incomparable envers les Allemands, ce qui était facilement compréhensible. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes nous avons rejoint le reste de la compagnie. Webster arriva en boitillant,je partie me renseigner, il s'était juste tordu la cheville à l'atterrissage, mais était aussi pressé que les autres de ressauter. Nous avions effectués nos 4 sauts la même journée, tout s'était bien déroulés. La sensation du premier saut disparaissait au fur et à mesure. Le saut de nui était quand à lui, encore plus impressionnant, l'air plus glaçant, nous ne pouvions pas voir l'endroit de l'atterrissage et la qualité du terrain malgré des milliers d'étoiles peuplant le ciel. Cette fois ci, je tomba comme une masse, je me débattis avec mes sangles, mais réussit finalement à m'extraire de cette toile. Je me mit en route seule, et gagna le point de rendez vous seul également. Au soir, une grande réception fut donnée. Le colonel Sink entra, fit un discours et la cérémonie des ailes commença, nous étions tous fiers de nous, d'avoir réussit, nous étions à présent, L'Élite. La fête fut grande ce soir là, l'alcool coulé à flot, les soldats fumaient cigarettes sur cigarettes, à quelques exceptions près bien sur. Le caporal Hoobler s'échauffa le sang avec 2 hommes de la 82éme, comme ça arrivé souvent entre régiment. Eugène, voulant calmer les tensions, se mit entre les hommes et se prit malencontreusement un coup dans le nez, qui, une seconde après coulait à flot. Toye et Guarnere sous l'effet de l'alcool rièrent à gorge déployées._

_J'attrapa mon camarade par le coude et l'attira dehors pour être au calme, tout en lançant un regard lourd, chargé de reproches à Bill et Joe, qui s'en rendirent compte. Eugène s'asseya sur un muret, tandis que moi je restais debout pour lui faire un point de compression sur sa narine. Le saignement s'estompa petit à petit. Eugène me remercia et partit, honteux au baraquement. Je repartis vers la fête qui battait son plein.; la fumée me brûlait les poumons tandis que l'alcool embrouillait mes sens. Je vis une vareuse à même le sol, je la saisit et conclut que c'était celle d'Eugène. Je me fraya un chemin jusqu'à la sortie, et c'est lorsque je saisit la poignée de la porte, que quelqu'un me saisit violemment le coude. C'était Toye._

__ C'était quoi ce regard tout à l'heure , Demanda-t-il l'haleine chargée d'alcool._

__ T'es trop bourré pour Comprendre._

_Je me dégagea de sa prise et pus enfin respirer l'air frais. Je me dirigea vers les baraquements, je rendis la vareuse à Eugène, puis m'enfonça douillettement dans ma couchette. Au fil de la nuit, les hommes se couchèrent , pour la plupart vraiment ivres. Voilà pourquoi nous nous sommes durement entrainés à Toccoa, une paire d'ailes argentée, accompagnée d'une distinction bien particulière._


End file.
